


Last Words

by magicians_entrepot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Guns, M/M, Spoilers for MGS4, Unhappy Ending, Violence, firing squad - Freeform, kind of, the ending that was never used where they turned themselves in and were killed for their crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicians_entrepot/pseuds/magicians_entrepot
Summary: Detailing the deleted ending of MGS4, where Otacon and Snake turn themselves in for their crimes and are subsequently killed.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> big TWs for guns, physical violence, blood, bullet wounds, abuse, etc.   
> i wrote this in about 30 minutes for some folks on my MGS server and thought to post it! gotta fill in the lull in activity while i'm working on my cheesy otasune countryside retirement fic.

David was forced into the cell. His hands weren’t unbound; he was left in his shackles as the door was locked behind him. The cement room was dark, it smelled of mold and dust and body odor, and as he made his way to the barely visible cot in the corner he felt something wet pool under the torn-up mattress. He never thought he’d see the end this way. Really, he was alright living with what he had done, but Hal was a better man than he. Yet, as David sat on that wet material, hearing the scratches of mice and rats above his head, he wondered how good of a man Hal really was to have their last night spent here.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, someone - no, a very familiar someone - was sobbing. It only got worse as he heard the harsh sound of a hit, and a woman bark at that male voice to shut it. It could only have been one man.  
What had they done to him? David had been through the interrogation, it was rough, harsh, but he had gone through worse; he would’ve thought they’d treat Hal.. well, better. He was softer, not nearly as experienced in the field, and it would’ve been useless to try brutality on someone who was really still in the process of healing.

It was muffled, but he could still hear traces of Hal’s voice. “Pl-please, please, just stop, I- I’ve told you all I know, a-all _we_ know, and-“

“Shut it! Nobody said you could talk.” A crack rang out from the hallway, Hal’s distressed wail, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Shivers went up David’s spine.

“Get back up, you mongrel!” Clinking of chains, the sound of that same body being dragged against hard floor. There was more sniffling, sounds of heavy breathing and choked back sobs, and a door a little away from David’s own cell being opened.

Another voice spoke. “No, not there; his partner’s in the next one over. Distance them.”

Hal spoke again, “D-Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Please, oh, god, I love you, and I’m so sorr-“

His voice was cut off by another scream, again, his own. David buried his head in his hands, trying to drown out the sounds of his partner, crying, hyperventilating, wisps of words drowned out by more brazen shaming on the guards’ ends. It faded, just slightly, before he couldn’t hear Hal anymore, only the echo of a metal door being shut.

 

———

 

Fuzzy fluorescent light woke Hal up, and the rough hands of a guard lifting him from his cell floor.He didn’t ask where they were going. He knew.  
He didn’t say anything as he was led down the hall, his whole body feeling sore, his face swollen and puffy in places not just from crying. His glasses were askew, maybe, hopefully, he’d be able to adjust them.  
Hal was led into another room, a large, white space, several lined panels leading from one end of the room to the other. He saw Dave come in through another door, lifted his head; he winced as his partner’s expression turned from shock to anger. He knew it wasn’t at him. He knew, but it still hurt.

They were put at the other end of the room, metal loops in the floor used to secure the shackles on their ankles, and he tried his best to remain calm as the same female guard from the night before eyed them down. She looked disgusted; almost ready to turn away before she paused. They waited, Hal shivering, David tensed as if ready to fight, before she reached out to Hal’s face. She took his glasses with a satisfied smile, and crushed them in her hand. He let out a choked sob.  
The guard stepped away from them, littering pieces of glass and plastic as she went, and he felt tears well in his eyes. Hal turned to Dave, a messy, pale blob in his vision, and said it again, the second time since last night.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
It was barely satisfying. Dave turned his head to face him, but Hal couldn’t see. He couldn’t see his husband’s face. The very last moments he had, and he couldn’t see him, the man he loved; he couldn’t see Dave’s face just one last time.

David began to say something, but the female guard gave the order before he could get it out.

“Shoot.”

His world became flashes of pure white, and pain.

 

—

 

Hal’s body fell to the floor. Dead. His head was inches from where David had fallen to his knees, head and face unrecognizable from bullet holes. Blood was pouring from his body in copious amounts, unable to stop, having too many ways to go and no way to stay inside. David was weak, barely clinging to life, and as he strained against his bonds, as he felt hot tears stream down his heavy-lined cheeks, as he screamed in agony, not just for himself, but for Hal, he heard the sound of guns reloading. But, between that, he heard Hal’s voice. Calling him. And as his body was wracked by another guttural wail, as he shook from the pounding impact of bullets, again, he saw him. And as David’s body hit the floor, he took his hand.


End file.
